Recently, the configuration or movement (gestures) of a user's body or the user's voice has been able to be recognized using an apparatus equipped with a sensor, and apparatuses such as televisions, game consoles, and personal computers (PCs) have been able to be operated using, for example, gestures or sounds.
Wearable apparatuses (wearable devices) attached to, for example, the head or wrist of a person, such as smart glasses and wristwatch-type devices, have been introduced.
For an apparatus that recognizes gestures, it is difficult to judge whether a movement from a user should be recognized as a movement for operating the apparatus.
Hence, there is a problem wherein a daily-life movement such as the lowering of the arm when the user is tired or the scratching of the body due to itching is recognized as an operation of the apparatus, causing unintended operation of the apparatus.    Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-63090    Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-315154    Patent document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-216069    Non-patent document 1: Jungsoo Kim, Jiasheng He, Kent Lyons, and Thad Starner, “The Gesture Watch: A Wireless Contact-free Gesture based Wrist Interface”, In Proceedings of the 2007 11th IEEE International Symposium on Wearable Computers (ISWC '07). IEEE Computer Society, Washington, D.C., USA, pp. 1-8, 2007. Non-patent document 2: Zhou Ren, Junsong Yuan, and Zhengyou Zhang, “Robust hand gesture recognition based on finger-earth mover's distance with a commodity depth camera”, In Proceedings of the 19th ACM international conference on Multimedia (MM '11), ACM, New York, N.Y., USA, pp. 1093-1096, 2011.    Non-patent document 3: Saito Hisashi, Akaike Hideo, Kakuda Hiroyasu, “Proposal and Evaluation of Single-Sound Based Hand Gesture Interaction”, Human Interface Symposium Collected Papers, 1533D, pages 355-358, 2012.